


Vuelve (a mí)

by samej



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko vuelve al país del fuego, y se encuentra con algo más que su pasado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vuelve (a mí)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers Book 3: Fire.

Se lo dice cuando se está pintando los ojos y por poco no se desgracia el derecho con el lápiz.

Zuko. Está. De. Vuelta.

Todo lo demás (no se qué del avatar, Mai solo escucha blablablá) le importa menos que nada, y teniendo en cuenta que estado habitual de importancia ante las cosas es ya muy bajo, ahora roza más o menos niveles de menos cien.

Llega al palacio y le busca hasta que lo encuentra, sentado a la sombra del árbol alrededor del cual tanto jugaban de críos. Mai siente como (por el amor de todos los dioses) se está sonrojando y se quiere morir pero Zuko ya le ha visto y ve pasar por su cara la sorpresa, y después el cambio a la sonrisa.

Está tan guapo que cree que se le ha olvidado hasta respirar.

\- Eh, ho-hola Mai - tartamudea.

\- Hey. ¿Qué haces?

Zuko la mira como si no lo hubiera pensado hasta ese momento.

\- Eh... ¿nada?

Ella sonríe y se sienta a su lado. No hacer nada con él le encanta.

Es fácil convertirlo en una rutina. Mai no tiene demasiado que hacer y Zuko se está acostumbrando a la aceptación en palacio y se siente abrumado, por la desconfianza de su padre, por la mentira que le ha traído de vuelta, por las miradas insidiosas de su hermana.

Y con Mai está bien. Habla cuando tiene algo que decir, y los silencios, en vez de incómodos y exigentes se convierten en sus momentos de paz. Zuko roza su mano, a veces, se le dispara el corazón y a la vez lo único que quiere es sonreír. Pasean por la zona desértica, disfrutando de la soledad y del calor que recorre las llanuras.

Ocurre una tarde en la que los movimientos del viento parecen expresamente hechos para fastidiarles. Encuentran un recoveco entre unas rocas y cuando consiguen estar más o menos refugiados Mai mira a los ojos de Zuko y lo que se encuentra es un lacrimal que no para de trabajar.

Zuko se pone rojo cuando se da cuenta de la cara de pánico de ella y balbucea.

\- Ha sido el maldito viento, creo que se me ha metido algo y no consigo...

Ella pone los ojos en blanco (se debate entre pensar que es tonto o tierno) y le para.

\- Espera, quieto, abre un poco más.

Le sujeta suavemente justo al borde de la quemadura, nota como se tensa pero no dice nada, y ella sopla, suave.

Zuko parpadea, aliviado, y parece que es entonces cuando se da cuenta de lo cerca que está ella. No puede, no quiere evitarlo y baja la mirada, todavía llorosa, a sus labios y luego vuelve a subirla y hay algo en la mirada de Mai, algo más que interés.

Ella se humedece los labios y él cae con todo el equipo. Es un suspiro de labios hasta que Mai abre la boca y desliza la mano por su nuca hasta su pelo, y Zuko se deja llevar por la lengua húmeda que se cuela sobre la suya, suave e incitante. No sabe qué hacer con las manos y el instinto le hace ponerlas en la cintura.

Se separan, poco a poco, y Mai se queda apoyada en su hombro, con las manos alrededor de su cuello.

\- Mai - susurra él contra su pelo.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Me alegro de estar de vuelta.

Mai se aprieta un poco más contra él, y sonríe.


End file.
